


An Unlikely Pair

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I guess I was bored so this happened, I really don't know, I'm so sorry, M/M, but not really, wow haven't seen this fandom in a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Auror Department gets the genius idea to put Harry Potter, the boy who lived and has grown to be a man; with Draco Malfoy, a formerly supposed Death Eater who is also very sleep-deprived; for a mission that will involve deadpanned cooperation. Obviously, it would need to yield results. Whether good or bad, though, the Department isn't certain.





	An Unlikely Pair

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored. Forgive me.

It was a late November night. Snow had fallen lightly in the streets of London, and Harry found himself again in a downtown muggle bar. He was hunched over a margarita and shivering rapidly when a familiar blonde slammed open the door. He spun around on the barstool, shocked to see the pureblood even get  _ near _ a muggle town.

The Slytherin wasn’t struggling as much as the wizards who went to the Quidditch World Cup in terms of normal clothing, though. Malfoy donned a pristine white button-up, and tight blue pants. Some inebriated person shouted, “This isn’t a gay bar, kid!” and Malfoy shot them a glare that said simply,  _ if you don’t shut up I won’t hesitate to use my wand _ . But he proceeded, sidling up to Harry and sitting next to him.

“Hey, Potter,” he greeted the half-blood, a smirk playing on his pale face.

“What are you doing here?” Harry sibilated lowly, growing increasingly red.

Quickly, Malfoy lowered his voice and muttered, “Auror’s Department has got us paired up on a project, downtown a muggle has been attempting to charm objects, and it attracted the attention of one such Adonis Finch, a twenty-two-year-old wizard from Durmstrang.”

Harry turned to face his now-partner, and frowned in thought. He was too deep in contemplation to notice that the succinct movement had placed him between Malfoy’s knees. “From Durmstrang? Why―”

“D-don’t interrupt me!” Malfoy stammered, and Harry glared at him openly, evidently confused.

“I didn’t. You stopped talking, so I interjected.”

Realizing that Harry was right, Malfoy shouted, “Anyways!” A few muggles turned around to stare, and Harry instinctively grabbed Malfoy’s arm.

“Shut up,” he murmured. “We can talk outside.”

So Malfoy followed Harry out the door, trying to resist the urge to tell the Gryffindor that he had left his alcohol inside.

Within the hour, the unlikely pair found themselves in Malfoy’s office, surrounded by books. Harry was shivering as he tentatively flipped the pages, and the snow was falling heavily outside. Malfoy was intently attempting to successfully peruse over _ the Laws of Extramagical Regulation, Volume Five _ ; but eventually he sighed laboriously and muttered, “Accio scarf.”

Immediately, Harry sat up straighter, protesting, “No, Malfoy, it’s fine, I don’t― I don’t need― I’m fine!” But Malfoy insisted, stating flatly, “I refuse to collaborate with an icicle. Take it.”

Despite assumed proclivities, Harry was very comfortable in Malfoy’s soft green-and-grey scarf. Malfoy kept scouring through the multitudinous volumes of Laws, and within the span of a couple long hours, Harry had fallen asleep.

It was nearing three in the morning when Malfoy finally stumbled upon what he was looking for. He let out a profane but excited exclamation, and Harry groaned deeply. Surprised, Malfoy turned and found that Harry had become comfortable on his shoulder.

“Augh! Potter! You’re a grown-ass man!” he cried out, and Harry’s response was incoherent. Malfoy scoffed in disgust.

“What’s the big hubbub?” Harry asked groggily.

“Well, I found the― okay. I’ll just― yeah. In this such case, we need to first identify what breach caused the muggle ― Jeannifer Stingling ― to attempt magical practices. If it was a party within the Ministry’s ruling area―”

“You should’ve been in Ravenclaw,” Harry mumbled, his head resting on his arm languidly. “Would’ve been much better for you.”

“For Merlin’s...wait.”

A Ministry paper airplane has just hit him in the head, and he unfolded it quickly. “Oh... _ oh _ .” He turned to Harry. “The house was found ruined...wait, holy― oh, crap, Harry! We’ve got to get going!”

The blonde stood up quickly, and Harry fell forward onto the desk. He then picked his head up just to ask, “Like that?”

“What?”

“You’re going like that? What happened to Draco Malfoy, world-class prat, constantly perfect-looking snob?”

Malfoy rolled his eyes, buttoned up his shirt, and ran a hand through his hair. “Fine. Is this satisfactory fuel for your misconceptions?"

In response, Harry muttered some things that sounded an awful lot like “stupid” and “Ravenclaw-worthy vocabulary.”

“Whatever. Seriously, Potter, we need to go  _ now _ ,” Malfoy repeated in a deadpan. “It’s an emergency.”

“Can we Apparate?” Harry asked, suddenly alert. Malfoy nodded, and the two vanished with a  _ crack _ .


End file.
